zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Treacherous Tower
Treacherous Tower is a mini-game from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. The objective is to defeat all the enemies lurking on multiple floors. This mini-game has three difficulty levels. It is located in Lorule's Death Mountain, where the Tower of Hera is in Hyrule. Rules The Treacherous Tower has three difficulty levels: beginner, intermediate and advanced. The beginner level costs 100 Rupees, and contains 5 floors, the intermediate level costs 200 Rupees and has 15 floors, and the advanced level costs 300 Rupees and contains a total of 50 floors. Link must battle through each room in order to advance to the next. After finishing all the rooms, Link will be showered with multiple Rupees and will be warped out of the dungeon. Link can win a Piece of Heart on Intermediate, as well as the Super Lamp the first time he completes the advanced level. In addition, he can also receive the Super Net the second time he completes the advanced course. He can also earn extra rupees if he manages to complete a course in a faster time than his previous run on the course. Enemies Beginner: # Mini-Moldorm x8 # Crab x10 # Octorok x8 # Stalfos x8 # Moldorm Intermediate: # Blue Popo x1 Red Popo x8 # Chasupa x8 # Crow x6 # Terrorpin x11 # Hyrule Guard (green) x8 # Blue Hardhat Beetle x7 # Archer x6 # Snap Dragon x7 # Helmasaur x6 # Gibdo x8 # Snow Hinox x4 # Blue Zirro x4 # Ice Gimos x7 # Hyrule Guard x2 Ball & Chain Trooper x1 # Moblin x10 Advanced: # Blob x21 # Rat x12 Rope x12 # Keese x7 # Hyrule Guard (green) x10 # Armos x10 # Poe x4 Hue x8 # Rupee Like x11 # Tektite x10 (5 blue, 5 red) # Throwing Spear Hyrule Guard x4 Spear Hyrule Guard x4 (both red) # Recovery (5 Hearts) # Kodondo x10 (5 red, 5 green) # Slarok x8 # Karat Crab x9 Ku x11 # Pengator x6 # Blue Bari x6 Red Bari x6 # Green Goriya x5 Red Goriya x3 # Blue Taurus x7 # Big Pengator x2 # Gigabari # Recovery (3 Hearts) # Dacto x8 # Dark Rat x10 Skullrope x10 # Vulture x7 # Blue Popo x1 Fire Wizzrobe x4 # Mini-Moldorm x8 Bumper x1 # Eyegore x6 (2 green, 2 blue, 2 red) # Archer x4 Hyrule Guard (blue) x4 # Throwing Spear Hyrule Guard x4 (red) Ball & Chain Trooper x1 # Lynel x3 # Recovery (1 Heart) # Red Hardhat Beetle x6 Buzzblob x4 # Ghini x10 (dark and light) # Freezor x4 # Chasupa x6 Nuranuru x4 # Heart x1 Blue Daira x8 # Ropa x4 Blue Zirro x4 # Red Eyegore x8 # Ice Wizzrobe x4 Inactive Ice Gimos x2 # Fire Ball & Chain Trooper x1 # Recovery (1 Fairy) # Green Zirro x4 Red Taurus x6 # Red Stalfos x10 # Gray Bari x4 Yellow Bari x3 # Big Ice Gimos x1 # Moblin x7 Bomb Hyrule Guard x4 # Red Daira x8 # Stone Statue (iceballs) x4 Gimos x3 Fire Gimos x3 Ice Gimos x3 # Lorule Guard x3 Throwing Spear Lorule Guard x3 # Dark Lynel x3 # Moldorm See also * Cave of Ordeals * Savage Labyrinth Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds mini-games